


Look With Your Eyes, Not Your Hands

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [125]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Mpreg, Possessive Behavior, Shopping Malls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Dean gets lost and found again.





	Look With Your Eyes, Not Your Hands

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: For the mpreg, roman and seth take dean to the mall to do some shopping. It was crowded so they lost him. Some guys found dean and they start flirting around him, he was too weak and tired to protect himself, until finally roman and seth show up in the picture *so much drama lol*

Dean sighs heavily. He hates the fucking mall. They’ve been there maybe fifteen minutes and already they’ve managed to get separated. Dean’s off on his own and he has no idea where Roman and Dean are. To make thing worse, Dean left his cell phone in the car so he can’t even call them.

His back is starting to ache and he presses one hand against it, arching. Suddenly there’s a hand on his shoulder and pair of guys are standing next to him. 

“Hey, are you okay?” One of them asks, looking sympathetic.

“Fine.” Dean answers shortly, hoping they’ll get the hint and go away.

“You look exhausted. Here, let us help you to the food court. Get you something to eat or something.” The second guy says, rubbing his hand down Dean’s back.

“No, I’m fine.” Dean says, moving away from them. A wave of dizziness catches him by surprise though and he stumbles slightly before they’re catching his arms and steadying him.

“Thanks.” Dean mumbles. 

“Come on, we can’t leave you alone now.” The first guy says.

“I don’t even know you.” Dean protests weakly.

“I’m Danny.” The first one says, grinning.

“I’m Phillip.” The other one says with a nod.

“Dean.” Dean says after a moment of eyeing them up, but without Seth and Roman around, he doesn’t really want to risk falling or fainting.

Danny and Phillip flank him on either side, lacing their arms through his. He sighs, but walks along with them as they make small talk. He tries not to let his annoyance leak through. They are helping him after all.

When they get to the food court, they look around for a free table, Phillip letting go of his arm to go clear off a table near the bathrooms while Dean and Danny stand off to the side. Danny rests one hand lightly on Dean’s belly and Dean’s just about to shove him away when a very familiar hand wraps around Danny’s wrist and jerks him back.

“The fuck, man?” Danny glares up at Roman, pulling his hand away.

“Don’t fucking put your hands on him.” Seth snaps, grabbing Dean’s hand and dragging him away, leaving Roman to deal with Danny and Phillip.

Dean leans heavily against Seth. “I’m sorry." 

"What are you sorry for?” Seth asks in confusion, lowering Dean to a bench.

“I shouldn’t have let them lead me around like a bitch.” Dean grumbles, tucking his face into Seth’s neck.

Seth rubs his back. “Hey, you’ve got nothing to be sorry for.”

“They’re gone now.” Roman says, taking a seat on the other side of Dean, carding his fingers through his hair.

“Good.” Seth says, frowning off into the distance for a moment, thinking thoughts of murder before turning his attention back to Dean.

“They didn’t do anything, did they?” Roman asks, worried.

“No. But they touched the baby.” Dean shivers in disgust.

Roman and Seth immediately cup the curve of Dean’s belly protectively, fingers stroking the warm skin peeking from under Dean’s shirt soothingly. 

“Why don’t we go home, okay?” Roman suggests.

“Yeah, okay.” Dean nods, sitting up slowly.

Roman and Seth stand up, both of them wrapping their arms around Dean’s waist as they lead him out of the mall, making sure that no one touches him. 

You really shouldn’t touch what’s theirs.


End file.
